


月明灯光两相照

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 含有青少年时期的non-con情节、一方PTSD、无血缘的兄弟关系、双方职业黑色、直接的血腥场面描写。人物性格OOC，请确认自身年龄后点击观看。
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 1





	月明灯光两相照

“我哥呢？”  
李振洋一回来便急切的寻找着岳明辉，连鞋子都没脱就跑到了二楼主卧找人，扑了个空才想起来问佣人。  
佣人眼里闪过一丝惊惧，低下头恭敬的回答说，岳先生在小楼。  
她再抬起头的时候李振洋已经不见了，只有一楼地毯上断断续续沾的血色脚印证明他刚才在这间屋子里行走过。  
  
李振洋推开小楼的门进去的时候意外发现没人拦着，平常跟在岳明辉身边的保镖也不见人影，他没奇怪为什么大白天的岳明辉就来了小楼，现在的他只想快点触碰到岳明辉让自己所有躁动的心情都被他安抚下来。  
暗门的密码没变，一开门就看到岳明辉挽起衬衫的袖子露出半截纹身。头发有些乱了，但还戴着那副平光眼镜。  
这是他父亲说的，戴了眼镜能藏一些情绪，而且看上去也威严些，你得找什么压压身——于是岳明辉戴到现在，哪怕没度数也成了习惯。

进去李振洋才明白过来为什么今天没人拦着，地上躺着的人不就是岳明辉的保镖，被结结实实的捆着躺在地上如同待宰的动物般，而其他的人安静的伫立在墙角一言不发。  
“洋洋怎么来了？这边儿脏，先回去。”  
岳明辉一向是不愿意叫他来小楼的，所以吩咐下去见到小先生就拦住，拦不住再说。  
但是李振洋从来便拦不住，尽管这位小先生是被收养的，可在家里也算极尽娇惯宠着的主，动不得手也不能真格的去拦，只能拖拖说事办的差不多了才让他进去。  
毕竟也都知道这位小先生只要一从外边儿回来就得找少爷的。   
  
在这里工作的人都恪守着三条铁律，第一不能泄露半点关于这里的事情，做不到忠心就做好哑巴；第二不管在这里听到什么奇怪的声音都要装作没听见；第三就是不准在这个家讨论一点关于李振洋的身世。  
当然，虽说每个人都听这位小先生的，这个家实际上的主人却还是岳明辉。  
站在墙角的人没听到岳明辉说什么便都不敢动，地上那位刚才已经被掀了几根指甲，血肉模糊的却喊不出声来，毕竟拔指甲之前为了试验虎钳好不好用，是先从牙下的手。

李振洋见到人迫不及待的就伸手抱了上去，屋里的血腥气用排气扇也一时散不开，他顾不上那么多，靠到岳明辉肩膀的时候他那根已经扭到崩溃线上的发条才终于往回拨动了几圈。实际上他比岳明辉还高点，却爱蹭着他脖颈像个孩子一样被摸摸头发才能安心。  
岳明辉顺势揽住李振洋的腰，却嗅到他身上的那些味道，随即扔了手上的镊子改两只手抱住他。  
“又出去了？”  
李振洋点点头，在岳明辉颈侧贴的更紧了点，岳明辉边示意墙角站着的人继续，又拍拍李振洋的后背示意他跟自己出去。  
李振洋个高肩宽，此时此刻被岳明辉拥着却显得比他还小点，他摇摇头收紧了环在岳明辉颈肩的手臂，含糊的说不要。  
那不要就不要。岳明辉哄着人挪到那张方桌前，自己抵着坐了半边桌沿让李振洋趴在他肩膀上。他知道李振洋从小养成的习惯，或者说是另一种应激表现只有在他身边才能缓解，毕竟在当初的“家”里不会唯一背叛李振洋的便是自己。  
他松了衬衫几颗扣子敞着领，让李振洋能更紧密的贴着他的皮肤，果然李振洋感受到他的体温之后才没有刚才喘息的那么厉害，手上的力气也稍微松了，岳明辉捏捏他的后颈，他便像是融化一般更贴在岳明辉身上。  
但岳明辉眼里却没有手上那么温柔了。  
平常的时候看他只是个英俊又带点知识青年的模样，说话从来没多少重音或者发火的时候，所以有的时候那些以为他性子好，三番四次挑衅的脏东西，直到自己身上多了个窟窿眼才知道自己是真不该动西城岳少脚底下的这点儿土。  
那些人得了他眼神的许可，捡起掉在地上糊了血迹的镊子走向了他过去的保镖。  
嘴不严就想办法让他闭上，手不干净就好好替他收拾修整一番，如果心黑了那就麻烦点，拿出来洗洗再放回去吧。  
  
岳明辉爱又不爱李振洋出去。  
爱他回来后只有抱着自己展示出脆弱又可怜的模样，又不爱他因此表现出脆弱又可怜的模样。  
他们是名义上的兄弟，但是李振洋被接过来的时候，什么手续都没有，身份证件上还是原来的姓名，好像就是明明什么也没变动却因为一句话把一个孩子直接扯到了这个家里，还要他来的第一天就得和这家里所有的东西都和睦共处。  
李振洋不是没反抗或者是逃跑过，但一个小孩子能做什么，又能跑多远呢？逃跑后回来接受的那些惩罚，在进行第几次之后就会把人完全压垮？  
于是在最后一次他被迫对着那些因为没看住他的佣人开枪的时候，随着弹壳的分裂，李振洋好像终于碎成了另一个陌生的自己。  
那之后李振洋便开始学着“出去”，不声不响的走，带着一身会被测出硝烟反应的痕迹或者血腥气回。  
刚开始的时候他会严重的失眠和应激，岳明辉不忍心看他这样，便跟小时候似的去哄他睡，却意外的有效。再后来就慢慢演变成李振洋只要一出去回来必须要见到岳明辉，否则就会发生严重的情绪失控。  
可如果说少年时的惊恐和躁动可以用整夜抱着他入眠来安抚，可是再大一点，比如被窝里已经会被偷着塞上具曼妙的女性躯体的时候，他们像是摸着那其实只是虚掩的禁忌大门，发现了更好的解决方案。  
第一次并不愉快，好像是岳明辉单方面进行了一场背德的恶行。  
那时李振洋手上被划了一刀，刀口不深却也是滴滴答答淌了不少血，李振洋疼倒不是关键，最难熬的是伴随疼痛返上来的情绪快要把人压垮。所以那会岳明辉不管怎么抱着他他都说痛说不行，只觉得自己就好像撞进了潘神的迷宫，找不到宣泄的出口能把所有的负面情绪丢出去。  
于是岳明辉也烦了，拽住他胳膊按在身体两侧问他到底是怎么不行，却没控制好手下的力气，捏的李振洋被包扎起的手上又渗出大片的红色，除了挣开的伤口，李振洋的眼泪也无声的顺着往下流。  
岳明辉本想道歉，却在这个角度看着李振洋时突然觉得陌生极了。  
他的洋洋什么时候长这么大了？  
虽然好像每一天都在一起，可是他好像没有意识到李振洋已经长大了的事实，接下来的雪花片就顺着那个越来越陡的斜坡滚成了一个雪球，在它慢慢越滚越大的时候，岳明辉无意识的俯下身用嘴唇开始确认着李振洋。  
李振洋的眼睛笑起来带着弯，现在带着点流泪后的潮湿痕迹；鼻梁上有颗小小的痣，连着脖颈还有他本人自己都不知道锁骨上的小小的点；嘴唇有点厚吻上去却好软，岳明辉用舌尖逗弄他舔开齿列的时候，连反抗都没不会。  
岳明辉反应不到自己落在李振洋身上的抚摸已经变了意味，他这个“弟弟”早就已经不是小时候那样软绵绵的，只是岳明辉好像忘记自己也在生长，而忽视了青少年早就拔高抽条的身体已经比过去更纤细。  
洋洋的手脚自来就很长，小时候他母亲还捏捏小孩的手掌心，说这么长的指头和身段，要不弹琴要不去做个Model，一定很好的。  
他的洋洋本来不应该走进这种世界。  
岳明辉感觉自己已经失控了，却怎么也控制不住自己回到正轨，当他解开了李振洋睡衣的扣子的时候，哪怕李振洋再迟钝也知道现在的情况不对，李振洋想伸手去推，却只把那潮湿粘腻的血痕留在岳明辉身上。  
接下来的一切在记忆里好像都没有特别清晰的画面，李振洋的睡裤被岳明辉剥下，他被生涩的握住了腿间的欲望射了岳明辉一手。再就是如同过去多少次没有用的反抗一样，岳明辉的手指伸进了他的身体里，搅弄了一阵后握住他圆润的膝盖，连着他的阴茎也进到了李振洋身体里。  
少年青涩稚嫩的身体留下了拇指关节的茧子，留下了大大小小斑驳的伤痕，现在还多了岳明辉留下的品尝的痕迹，李振洋抖的太厉害，岳明辉辨不出他是因为什么地方的痛在抖。  
随着他温柔的亲吻完全打开李振洋的身体后，李振洋被这种变化吓的只会不停的喊哥哥，到了最后眼里都没了焦距，淌下的眼泪和汗水混合湿了发侧。  
这突如其来的陌生接触已经太超过他的所有想象，他只会随着岳明辉在身体里的晃动而晃动着，仿佛意识被抽离只剩下与岳明辉更亲密的体温相连。  
岳明辉射在他身体里的时候李振洋像是彻底被折断了一样，手脚冰凉抬不起来，但是他却获得了一片目前正需要的空白，那意识被清空而被迫获得的短暂平静。  
于是李振洋伸长了手臂，不是在索求救赎，他向岳明辉要来了短暂的现实逃避，不管是用什么方法。  
  
李振洋听着逐渐低下来的惨叫玩着岳明辉的衬衫领子，这是他情绪已经平静下来的表现，于是这次岳明辉拍拍他后背无声的再问他时，他蹭着岳明辉的脖子点点头，松开岳明辉说那哥我回去了。  
他离开之后下属才去敞开了大大的黑色袋子把那团东西装起来处理，尽管内心深处的人性让他们还留有一丝对往日同僚的可惜，却也因为这位同僚的背叛而转化成了无视。  
那些弄脏鞋底的血迹自然都有人快速的处理好，李振洋回到主屋的时候连点儿血腥气都没闻着，好像什么也没发生过一样。


End file.
